fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fan11/Presentations/Deep Freeze Studios
"Ah, shit...where I put my script...prepared this thing last night...aha! Found it!" *ahem* "Welcome to the Fan11 Presentation for Deep Freeze Studios! My name is Zephon Koi, and over the course of these next five days, I'll be taking you on a tour of what Deep Freeze Studios has to offer in the near future, including some new titles, updates on old projects, and even some announced surprises. We'll be going over games, games, a movie, games, and even...games! You'll want to stick around till' the 18th for this presentation!" "Today, we'll be starting out with Deep Freeze's most ambitious project yet: their first foray into the art of film! Stick with us as we journey into the universe of the Black Sun (yours truly)!" "...don't get paid enough for this shit, I swear..." April 14th ---- Black Sun is the story of Zephon Koi, a murderous mercenary known as the Black Sun, after the events of Bizuko's Plum: Dead World. Zephon has to team up with a Siandrall/Amphibios crossbreed known as Elkine and galactic superhero Lupita Nebulava in order to finally take down former friend turned foe Tyyrian Shim, who's set multiple bounties on Zephon. Along with those four, more characters are in the film as the supporting cast, including the previously established UNT3N, the sassy spider-like humanoid bartender Sykes Co'En, and the owner of her very own mercenary/assassin based casino, Mistress Murder. Speaking of Mistress Murder, today is the day she makes her long-awaited physical debut! So, without further ado, here's the lady herself! Xelatova Mardu'ur, otherwise known as Mistress Murder, is a former spy and current owner of Mistress Murder's, a casino designed exclusively for assassins, mercenaries, and other intergalactic outlaws to have a safe meeting ground. Known for her personality and extravagant fashion choices, Xelatova doesn't take shit from anyone, never backing down unless it's needed. With the voice and personality of Grace Jones, Mistress Murder can be your best friend or your worst enemy in the world of Black Sun. In addition, she's also the employeer AND motherly figure to another debuting character, Sykes Co'En! Sykes Co'En, despite his looks, is a 30-ish year old Octapoid and the lone bartender at Mistress Murder's. Known for his six arms and amazing multitasking skills, Sykes is seen as a sort of son-like figure in Zephon's eyes, always having his back even in the most dire of situations. Sykes himself is incredibly nimble and quick, using this four extra limbs to do multiple things at once, climb, scitter around, and more. In addition, he's also Mistress Murder's closest friend, being someone she'd personally take a bullet for. The voice of this enigmatic spider is provided by none other than the great Steve Buscemi, bringing his trademark attitude to the role. Multiple well-known voice actors participate in this film alongside Grace Jones and Steve Buscemi. This includes James Spader as Black Sun, Stephanie Beatriz as Elkine, Kimberly Brooks as Captain Nebulava, and Michael Rooker as Tyyrian. Each actor brings their best to their roles, resulting in characters with personality and believability. Overall, we're hoping you enjoy all of the new content being brought to the Black Sun universe! The official page shall be updated soon with all of the new info, including a more in-depth look at the plot. Finally, both Mistress Murder and Sykes will be getting their own equally in-depth character pages in the near future, so keep an eye out for that! ---- "God, I'm so glad I could've shown you guys that. Took me some time, too...totally not based around my "co-worker's" equipment breaking." "But yeah, now that my part is over, we're gonna be spending some time on Earth...yippee." "Catch you all tomorrow." April 15th "...Welcome back to the Deep Freeze Studios showcase! Where today, the thing I've been working on for months gets upstaged by a redhead witch and her pet...brother...experiment...frog dude! Ugh...it doesn't even feature me! That's the hallmark of a bad fuckin' product right there! "You know what? Whatever, it's cool, I'm fine, I'm totally not bitter over this magic bitch, n' I'm gonna talk about her game now...whatever." ---- The trailer begins with the camera panning down to a small town in Oregon known as Groveful Oaks, a town where man and monster live in peace. We see an old lady being helped across the street by a mothman, a wendigo preparing kabobs on the side of the street, and a family of vampires buying sunscreen for the beach. We then get a good shot of a small coffee shop, going inside to see what's happening. Inside, a gray-skinned goblin with red hair and a witch's hat is seen balancing multiple trays topped with edible treats and what seem to be coffee cups. Despite her best efforts, she's swaying back and forth and having a hard time keeping balance. She eventually drops the tray, panicking in the process. However, before the tray and any of it's items touch the ground, a pink tongue stretches outwards and grabs the tray, catching everything else on top of it. The tongue belongs to a small green human-frog hybrid, adorned with a red baseball cap. "Great catch, Flip! You really saved me there!", yelled out the girl. "It's no biggie! I'll carry this one if you want.", Flip replied, eager to help his older sister out. Flip fully grabbed the tray with his hand and gave the customer's their orders alongside his sister. As they finished, four individuals burst into the shop. A werewolf in bright outdated neon clothing, a vampire in warm attire, a ghost wearing sports gear, and a mummy decked out in black goth fashion. "Wicke! We got something to show you!", the werewolf bellowed, startling nearly everyone in the establishment. "Hey Maxie! Hey Edward! Hey Tobias! Hey Halima! What's shakin'?", Wicke greeted to all four of the kids. Maxie, the werewolf, handed her an orange paper flyer that, in large bold letters, said the following: "Do you wanna meet the masters of the culinary arts on LIVE TV?! Well then, why not sign up for X-TREME KITCH'N!!!!!!!! Compete on live TV, win prizes, and compete againsts the best of the VERY BEST!!!!!!!!" "SIGN UP TODAY!!!!!!! BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT!!!!!!!" Wicke looked at the flyer in confusion. Who would come down to a small town in Oregon and expect to find large amounts of talent? But at the same time, this DID feel like something some big-wig marketing manager would produce. She knew that X-Treme Kitch'N was a real show (she frequented the darn thing), but to have a flyer randomly show up would be strange. "Maxie, are ya sure this is real? People can easily fake this kind of stuff..." "I bet my heart, soul, and my left eye that it's real! I wouldn't lie to you, W!" Maxie had a point: she gave him the nickname "Honest John" for a reason, after all. "Alright then...I'm gonna go see if I can sign up!...but when are the sign-ups over?", Wicke inquired before staring back down at the flyer. "SIGN-UPS AT GROVEFUL OAKS CITY HALL! ENDS 6:00PM, APRIL 14TH! IT'S GOING, GOING, G O N E!!!!!" It was 5:00PM. Wicke immediately ran out of the shop, Flip hopping on her back as she did. Maxie and his crew followed in hot pursuit, yelling that they should take the car instead of sprinting for a good chunk of time. As their voices got more and more distant, the camera pans to the front door of the coffee shop, revealing both it and the game's official name. Witch's Brew ''is a hybrid of RPG and puzzle game mechanics destined for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and PC in late 2018. Following the exploits of a 21-year old goblin named Wicke, owner of Oregon's somewhat famous Witch's Brew coffee shop, competing in the X-Treme Kitch'N food and drink tournament alongside a multitude of other people like her. Alongside her brother Flip and his friend Maxie's friend circle, Wicke aims to win the competition and prove she isn't just a small-town monster. The game has an overworld akin to Earthbound, with the somewhat top-down perspective. Wicke and her party can run through each location, encounter "enemies", interact with people and objects, and pick up items that'll help her in the battles. The RPG/puzzle hybrid gameplay comes in when "fighting" opponents, functioning like ''Puyo Puyo and Tetris. When you encounter a regular enemy in the overworld, the puzzle board is slightly smaller so the player doesn't spend too much time with the enemy. A "mid-boss" enemy's board is slightly larger, with full "bosses" boards being the maximum length. The items that drop are "bells", multicolored bell-like objects that, when combined horizontally, vertically, or diagonally in rows of four, create a combo and disappear. Combos are your main form of "attacking" your enemy, with each combo dropping an unmovable bell or two that will make combos much harder to achieve. If one player is to fill up their board to the top without any combos being enacted, the other player wins the round. This girl is Wicke Daemonna West, a young goblin studying the culinary arts while running her own coffee shop, Witch's Brew, where each drink is infused with literal magic and potions. Wicke is excitable but level-headed, often somewhat child-like. However, when the time comes to act like an adult, Wicke isn't afraid to put on her mean face (she's done it to terrible customers before, she'll do it again). Wicke cares immensely for her friends and family, tripling as her brother Flip's mother, big sister, and mentor and often inviting Maxie and his friends over to play some video games after closing hours. In addition to studying how to make food and drinks, she's also a practitioner of witchcraft and magic, which is how Witch's Brew even came to be. This humanoid frog is known as Flip Hopskipidy West, Wicke's little brother and other employee at Witch's Brew. Formerly a normal red-eyed tree frog, Flip was given human intelligence and human-like features when Wicke was only ten, resulting in a hybrid of human and frog. Flip, like his older sister, is eager to help, but whereas Wicke is level-headed and knows when to be a mature adult, Flip is much more childlike. This isn't to say Flip is dumb, however, as he's very compassionate and knows when he's being messed with or deceived. Flip is also extremely loyal, sticking by people like Wicke and Tobias until something would force a rift between them. Witch's Brew ''is coming to a console near you later in 2018! ---- ''"Still can't believe an epic space odyssey about overcoming your goddamn trauma is being upstaged by an E-rated niche puzzle game! What was Doodle thinking?!" "Whatever...at least it's over...think I'm gonna go shopping tonight, it IS Black Friday where I am, after all." "Pray I don't get trampled." ''April 16th'' *Dear readers,* *As you all know, I decided to go Black Friday shopping last night. Actually, it was Elkine's idea...trying to get me out of stealing n' shit. Since it was Black Friday and all, I got trampled by the masses. And by that, I mean that the police noticed how I was right after both of my legs and arms got trampled over and broken, then proceeded to take me into custody. I've assigned a new host for tomorrow to take my place, but I'll find a way to break out by the 18th.* *Remember to never shop on Black Friday.* *-Zephon Koi* ---- Everyone's favorite Black Friday simulator is getting a revamp so huge, the stocks are going through the roof! Mall or Nothing, for those who don't know, is Deep Freeze Studios's first foray into the massive multiplayer online game format. The concept is that you and a large group of other players are dropped into a large mall or store and must spend the lowest amount of cash to win the round while ALSO hindering said opponents. This can be as simple as covering the floor in olive oil or as precise as setting up a Rube Goldberg-style trap that ends in the player's demise. Or it can be as wacky as slamming their face in with a rolling pin. Whatever the case may be, Mall or Nothing ''is a fast-paced off the walls comedic game that will result in months of pure fun. While this will stay the same, a LOT of the game beyond just that concept is going under large changes! For one, we just listed one: you need to spend the LEAST instead of the MOST. The game is all about finding the best deals and putting items they desire in their cart. You can compare who's winning by a leaderboard in the top corner, but don't expect to stay in your position all the time. Each player only has a set amount of money, so the goal is to spend it wisely. The amount of money you have saved from each round is added to your "Out-of-Battle Wallet", a stack of virtual cash that you can use outside of these skirmishes that let you buy stat increases, cosmetic items for your avatar. In addition to the standard mode described above (known as Black Friday), there are also a few modes that have been previously unheard of. The first one we're going to discuss is known as Cops N' Shoppers, a mode where 50 players are customers and the other 50 are police officers. Police officers are able to use batons to kill customers, and the customers are all teamed up in order to take down the cops. Whichever side has even ONE member standing by the end of the match is the winner, and all players on that side win a random amount of Out-of-Battle money. The customers, while not having direct methods of attacks like the police, can do everything they're able to do in Black Friday mode, resulting in deadly shopping shenanigans. ''Mall or Nothing ''is meant to abolish all boundaries involving gaming hardware. This means that cross-console play is a big feature in the game. It doesn't matter if you like your PC, your Xbox One, your Nintendo Switch, or even your Playstation 4: if you own a copy of the game on any console, the whole world is your oyster! In addition, each console gets exclusive map themes and clothing items! -If you own the Nintendo Switch, you get a map theme based off Coconut Mall and clothing based on Mario and Luigi from Super Mario and Samus and Ridley from ''Metroid. -If you own the Playstation 4, you get a map theme based off Fruites Dojo and clothing based on Crash and Coco from Crash Bandicoot and Parappa and Chop Chop Master Onion from Parappa the Rapper. -If you own the Xbox One, you get a map theme based off Genesis and clothing based on Master Chief and Cortana from Halo and Cuphead and Mugman from Cuphead. -If you have a Steam account, you get a map theme based around Aperature Labs and clothing based on Heavy and Pyro from Team Fortress 2 ''and Chell and GLaDOS from ''Portal. There's no end to the amount of zany store-shattering antics you can cause in Mall or Nothing! Expect this great big overhaul to hit store shelves soon! ---- "Hey, all. Zephon here. Just broke out of jail with a large set of broken limbs. Also Elkine is typing this so don't ask how I can do shit." "Just wanted to say...thanks for stickin' around this long. Lot of folks tend to give up on me at this, so it's nice to know SOME people are sticking around. I'm still not gonna be here tomorrow, but if my co-host doesn't get stuck somewhere, then he should be here for tomorrow's reveal." "Godspeed, loyal readers." ''April 17th'' "........." "........." "...........Hi~!" ---- When a group of interstellar cowboys known as the Sandits appear in Dreamland and covert the whole world into a dry desolate desert, it's up to Kirby to fix the world and stop whatever the evil Wesperado is planning for! Kirby: Star Studded Stallions ''is a Kirby game heading exclusively to the Nintendo Switch this November. However, this isn't just some one-trick pony, no sir! Kirby has gone and updated his formula he's been using since 2010, resulting in a game that still feels familiar with a touch of originality and new elements! First off, the live system has been ditched entirely, with the stars you get being able to be used to actually buy things! Coming back from ''Kirby's Epic Yarn ''is the "hotel" feature, now reworked into a stable for Kirby's horse, known in this universe as a Night Mare. The stable is able to have it's theme changed, items placed around it, food and water dispensers for your horse, and can even have music be chosen. Speaking of music, that's this game's big collectible: vinyl records! Throughout each levels, you'll find one level-exclusive record that you can obtain. Once each level is done, the record can now be used in the Night Mare's stable. There's one music track for each song in the game, resulting in over 100 different songs to choose from. All of these classic and modern tunes can be played via an old-but-gold record player, adding to the old western theme of the game! In fact, maybe getting all of the records will even unlock something special. In addition to stable decorations, Kirby can also use stars to buy exclusive costumes and items from his new ally Ranhan, a former member of the Sandits who turned to the side of good. This knick-knacks can range from decorative hats (some are even based on past characters) that can be used when Kirby isn't using an ability to Stone-like statues that can decorate the hub area. The hub area itself, Ranhan's Station, gets added onto with each significant thing Kirby does. For example, a certain familiar face rides a train and fights you as a boss. Once he's beaten, the train itself pulls up to Ranhan's Station for good along with the boss, allowing you to talk to him face to face. The biggest game-exclusive aspect to Star-Studded Stallions is the Night Mare itself. Certain sections and even entire levels are dedicated to you riding on this thing of beauty. These levels can range from races against the Sandits or just roaming through a level at the fastest speeds you can muster. The Night Mare can use certain copy abilities too, such as Fire to spit out flames, Tornado to create gusts of wind, Poison to leave poisonous trails behind it, etc. Essentially, the Night Mare is this game's version of the Robobot Armor, Friend Hearts, or even the Miracle Fruit. You can even ride around on it on the overworld map if you want to see something REALLY adorable! Speaking of Copy Abilities, Kirby isn't packing the same old arsenal, as he's introducing some brand new ones! The first new one is Sand, an ability that turns Kirby into a mummy-like version of himself and allows him to erect sand constructs out of the ground. The second one is Mask, which gives Kirby the power to scare enemies to death via a kabuki-inspired mask that he adorns. Finally, there's Flock, where a swarm of small birds follow Kirby and attack a targeted enemy on his command. These three new abilities will help Kirby in his quest to rid Pop Star of the Sandits once and for all, providing new gameplay experiences along the way. Going back to the stars mechanic, small trinkets aren't the only thing you can buy! Just head on over to the Dream Saloon and you can unlock Dream Friends, returning from ''Kirby: Star Allies! Below are the many characters you can help get on your side! Everything listed above will be coming to Kirby: Star-Studded Stallions, launching on the Nintendo Switch this November! ---- "Hey! HEY! Get off of my computer, ya pink puffball! Shoo! Shoo!" "...Hey, all. It's Zephon again and I'm BACK! Don't ask how my limbs got patched up so quickly. Personal secret between me and my friends. But uh...yeah, I got some bad news: tomorrow I was originally going to show a game called Hookline, but due to me being out of comission, competition, and it not being fully ready to be shown off, it's been delayed to the next showcase." "The good news is that we have a secret game to replace it with! Stay tuned for tomorrow when we announce a sequel to a hite 2017 indie title!" *also, credit to .captaincat13 for the logo and Nibroc-Roc for the Adeleine's render* ''April 18th'' "Hey, everyone. Welcome to the last day of Deep Freeze Studios Fan11 presentation, and the last day that I'm host of this weird-ass thing." "First off, the support I managed to get was amazing. I've really never felt this good about presenting ANYTHING, really. I've never been a big public speaker and I was worried that when I took up the job, y'all would've gone "Damn. He sucks". But the reception I've actually gotten has encouraged me to keep going until the very end."' ''"And speaking of the very end, here we are!" "One last...kinda niche title for you all. I don't expect to become the most popular guy here overnight, but I was the one who chose to talk about this instead of Hookline, so bear with me." "And without further ado, here we go." ---- MISSING Name: Margaret Borowski Gender: Female Age: 20 Appearance: Short, rotund, blue fur, yellow eyes w/ red pupils, last seen wearing dark blue boots, gray jeans, and an orange and red long-sleeved shirt Last Seen: Margaret was last seen with Beatrice Santello and Jeremy Warton on the night of February 19th, 2018 by the residents of Possum Springs, Pennyslvania driving away from the town in a boxy red sedan. They haven't returned home since, their whereabouts unknown. Information: Margaret goes by the nickname "Mae" and only really responds to that name. Calling out Margaret when searching for her isn't the proper way to do it. If you have any information on any of their whereabouts, PLEASE contact the Possum Springs Police Department immediately. It gets weirder from here. ---- "Alright, that's a wrap! Thanks to StellaStardown for help with the logo. Without it, this whole thing would've looked really boring." "And again, thank you all for sticking with me until the very end and enjoying what we put up." "Happy End-of-Fan11 Day to us all, and happy belated 11th anniversary, Fantendo." "Peace." ''-Zephon Elius Koi'' Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:Fan11 Showcase